nostalefandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Smith
Bill Smith (Teoman Topp in UK) is the twin brother of Morgan Smith, and works at the Milano Village Tool Shop. Here, he sells equiptment, accessories and weapons, upgrade equiptment, and change equiptment and armor to partner's equiptment. You can also fuse resistance together here. Shop Options Weapon Tab: Adventurer: Wooden Stick: (Lv 4 General Weapon) 400 Gold Wooden Hammer: (Lv 10 General Weapon) 1760 Gold Powerful Catapult: (Lv 6 Crossbow and Catapult) 720 Gold Swordman: Sword of a beginner swordmen: (Lv 15 One-Handed Sword) 3465 Gold Short Sword: (Lv 20 One-Handed Sword) 6240 Gold Long Sword: (Lv 29 One-Handed Sword) 12180 Gold Long Sword: (Lv 36 One-Handed Sword) 19656 Gold Falchion: (Lv 42 One-Handed Sword) 28224 Gold Oak Wood Crossbow: (Lv 20 Crossbow and Catapult) 6240 Gold Steel Crossbow: (Lv 33 Crossbow and Catapult) 16731 Gold Crossbow: (Lv 47 Crossbow and Catapult) 34874 Gold Crossbow of Courage: (Lv 58 Crossbow and Catapult) 55680 Gold Archer: Bow of Amatuer Archer: (Lv 15 Short Bow) 3465 Gold Small Bow: (Lv 20 Short Bow) 6240 Gold Bamboo Bow: (Lv29 Short Bow) 12180 Gold Oakwood Bow: (Lv 36 Short Bow) 19656 Gold Short Bow with Horn Decoration: (Lv 42 Short Bow) 28224 Gold Dirk: (Lv 20 Dagger) 6240 Gold Refined Dirk: (Lv 33 Dagger) 16731 Gold Dagger: (Lv 47 Dagger) 34874 Gold Dagger of Spirit: (Lv 58 Dagger) 55680 Gold Mage: Orb of Amatuer Sorcerer: (Lv 15 Wand) 3465 Gold Red Bead Orb: (Lv 20 Wand) 6240 Gold Orb of Ruby Decoration: (Lv 29 Wand) 12180 Gold Orb of Blue Bead: (Lv 36 Wand) 19656 Gold Opal Orb: (Lv 42 Wand) 28224 Gold Small Spell Gun: (Lv 20 Spell Gun) 6240 Gold Gold Spell Gun: (Lv 33 Spell Gun) 16731 Gold Brass Spell Gun: (Lv 47 Spell Gun) 34874 Gold Spell Gun of Darkness: (Lv 58 Spell Gun) 55680 Gold Equipment Tab: Adventurer: Training Uniform: (Lv 3 General Clothes) 330 Gold Special Training Uniform: (Lv 11 General Clothes) 2299 Gold Swordman: Armor of Amatuer Swordman: (Lv 15 Body Species Costume) 3795 Gold Padded Armor: (Lv 19 Body Species Costume) 5643 Gold Leather Armor: (Lv 27 Body Species Costume) 11340 Gold Stub Leather Armor: (Lv 34 Body Species Costume) 18564 Gold Archer: Tunic of a Beginning Archer: (Lv 15 Dexterity Species Costume) 3795 Gold Lamb Skin Tunic: (Lv 19 Dexterity Species Costume) 5643 Gold Goat Tunic: (Lv 27 Dexterity Species Costume) 11340 Gold Calfskin Tunic: (Lv 34 Dexterity Species Costume) 18564 Gold Mage: Robe of Trainee Sorcerer: (Lv 15 Spirit Species Costume) 3795 Gold Cotton Robe: (Lv 19 Spirit Species Costume) 5643 Gold Linen Robe: (Lv 27 Spirit Species Costume) 11340 Gold Tweed Robe: (Lv 34 Spirit Species Costume) 18564 Gold Gloves, Shoes Tab: Production Tools: Production Tools For Adventurer: 500 Gold Production Tools For Swordman: 1000 Gold Produce Items For Archer: 1000 Gold Production Tools For Sorcerer: 1000 Gold Production Tools For Raw Materials: 700 Gold Production Tools For Gloves and Shoes: 1500 Gold Ammo: Bullet For Catapult: 80 Gold Crossbow Bolts: 300 Gold Short Bow Arrows: 120 Gold Long Bow Arrows: 500 Gold Gloves: Slim Gloves (Lv 4): 200 Gold Rubber Gloves (Lv 10): 770 Gold Leather Gloves (Lv 15): 1485 Gold Tough Gloves (Lv 19): 2090 Gold Light Gloves (Lv 22): 2904 Gold Silk Gloves (Lv 27): 4212 Gold Light Gauntlets (Lv 39): 8619 Gold Battle Gauntlets (Lv 48): 13440 Gold Shoes: Adventurer's Shoes (Lv 5): 250 Gold Heel-upgrading Shoes (Lv 11): 847 Gold Leather Shoes (Lv 16): 1584 Gold Roller Skates (Lv 20): 2400 Gold Light Boots (Lv 24): 3456 Gold Chain Boots (Lv 33): 6435 Gold Steel Boots (Lv 42): 10584 Gold Equipment Upgrade Tab: Cost to upgrade Item to desired +level: +1 = 500 Gold, 20 Cella Powder, 1 Soul Gem | Succeed Rate: 100%, Level Fixed Rate: 0%, Fail rate 0% +2 = 1500 Gold, 50 Cella Powder, 1 Soul Gem | Succeed Rate: 100%, Level Fixed Rate: 0%, Fail rate 0% Shop Production Produce 1 "Roob'raph Glove" Required Materials: Divine Glove (1) Shining Flame Glove (1) Fir Wood Sap (60) Produce 1 "Ignore Gauntlet" Required Materials: Storm Gloves (1) Shining Death Glove (1) Green Gel (60) Produce 1 "Hazerumble Shoes" Required Materials: Shoes of Fire (1) Shining Shine Shoes (1) Cast-off Skin Piece (60) Produce 1 "Ku'ru'kelron Boots" Required Materials: Shadow Shoes (1) Shining Wave Shoes (1) Locomotive (60) Category:NPC